Touch screen displays are widely employed for display of data and receipt of user input in a variety of devices, such as smartphones, tablets, and smartwatches. Touch screen displays can determine the X and Y coordinates of a touch thereto, which can be used as user input. In addition, touch screen displays can determine not only the location of a touch, but also the duration of a touch, permitting a tap to be differentiated from a long press, which can be used as another form of user input.
Still further, some touch screen displays can also determine the pressure or force applied during a touch, allowing for an even further type of user input. However, in some cases, touch pressure sensors used to sense deformation of the touch screen display resulting from the pressure or force applied during a touch can become damaged or broken, and function abnormally.
In current devices, the presence of damaged or broken touch pressure sensors can render the determination of pressure or force applied during a touch to be inaccurate. This could result in improper functionality of an electronic device incorporating the touch screen display.
New developments in the area of pressure or force sensing are therefore needed.